Fireflies (Versión en Español)
by LittleRock17
Summary: Hola. Mi nombre es Jade West. Ya saben, esa hermosa, talentosa y aterradora chica de Hollywood Arts. La gótica y, de alguna forma, la mejor amiga de Cat Valentine. Podrían pensar, "¿Cómo es que ellas dos son mejores amigas si son completamente opuestas? Son como el agua y el aceite, como el blanco y el negro, como el día y la noche." Les diré como empezó nuestra amistad.


**Pues aquí con la versión en español de Fireflies. Espero que les guste, diganme que piensan a través de un review y también quiero comentarles algo.**

**Basadas en la idea de 7DOVP del fandom en inglés de Victorious, MookieRoo y yo decidimos hacer un "Victorious Christmas Challenge" para el fandom en español, pero les explicaré de que trata en las notas al final del fic. Por ahora disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Fireflies**

Hola. Mi nombre es Jade West. Ya saben, esa hermosa, talentosa y aterradora chica de Hollywood Arts. Aquella que puede cantar, actuar, bailar, escribir y también dirigir. La gótica y, de alguna forma, la mejor amiga de Cat Valentine. Si, la pequeña y dulce pelirroja, la que siempre está feliz, sonriéndole a todos y que también es muy talentosa.

Podrían pensar, "¿Cómo es que ellas dos son mejores amigas si son completamente opuestas? Son como el agua y el aceite, como el blanco y el negro, como el día y la noche."

Lo entiendo. Muchos de ustedes dicen, "Se conocieron cuando eran pequeñas, en la primaria." Están bien acerca de una cosa. Si nos conocimos de pequeñas pero no ahí. Ni siquiera íbamos a la misma escuela hasta que entramos a Hollywood Arts en noveno grado. Les diré como empezó nuestra amistad.

Era 4 de julio. De hecho era el 3 de julio ya que aún no era media noche. La compañía de mi papá hizo una pequeña fiesta para festejar la festividad la cual incluía una parrillada y acampar con las familias de los otros ejecutivos. Yo no quería ir pero mi papá me hizo ir diciendo "eres muy pequeña para quedarte en casa sola." No es como si fuera Macaulay Culkin para no poder quedarme sola, pero como sea.

Así que, ahí estaba. Muriendo de aburrimiento, ya que no había nadie de mi edad. Le pregunté a mi mamá si podía ir a explorar por el bosque. Al principio no me dejó, diciendo que era peligroso, pero la convencí diciéndole que era lo menos que podía dejarme hacer ya que no quería estar ahí desde un principio.

Dijo que podía ir siempre y cuando no me alejara demasiado. Así que agarré mi libreta y un lápiz y me dirigí al bosque. No caminé mucho antes de encontrar un pequeño lago. Uno artificial, pero aun así hermoso.

Se podía ver la luna reflejada en el agua y las luciérnagas sobre ésta. Me senté y me recargue en un gran árbol. Estaba hipnotizada por el lago, por las luciérnagas.

Había cientos de ellas, o al menos era lo que a mí me pareció. Era como ver las estrellas en una noche despejada, pero aún mejor porque estaban más cerca. Así que agarré mi libreta y empecé a dibujar. Dibujar no es de mis mejores habilidades pero la escena era tan hermosa que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi dibujo que no escuché el sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas. Cuando finalmente las escuché solo pensé que era alguna ardilla o un conejo. Amo a los conejos. Así que no le presté atención al sonido de nuevo. Ahí es cuando pasó.

– ¡Holis! – una pequeña niña apareció de la nada y gritó a mi lado.

– ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste! – le grité de vuelta.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! – me dijo con mucha preocupación y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

– No lo hagas de nuevo. Odio cuando alguien me asusta. – exclamé mirando a los grandes ojos cafés de la niña.

– De nuevo, lo siento… Es solo que… Te vi aquí sola y quería decirte hola y hacerte algo de compañía. – me respondió cambiando su puchero por una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Bueno, quizá vine aquí para estar sola. – le contesté algo enojada.

– No me gusta estar sola… y en la parrillada no hay nadie de mi edad. ¡Solo tú! – soltó una risita. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Cat, como gato en inglés.

– Eso es estúpido. – me burlé de ella.

– Grosera. – la niña hizo otro puchero. - ¿Y cuál es tu asombroso nombre? – estaba siendo sarcástica… eso me gustó.

–… Jade. – le respondí-

– Bueno, no es como que "Jade" – ella hizo comillas en el aire – es mejor que Cat… – sí… el gatito tenía garras.

– Si no quieres que te saque de aquí solo cállate y déjame terminar. – la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

– Okis. – entonces se mantuvo en silencio… por como tres segundos. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Dibujo.

– ¿Puedo ver? – me preguntó con esa dulce vocecita que posee.

– Como sea… - le contesté sin importarme lo que ella pensara de mi dibujo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Estás dibujando el lago! – ella dijo soltando una risita de nuevo.

– Gracias por la información, Sabelotodo. – Rodé los ojos mientras decía eso.

– Es un dibujo muy bonito. Incluso las luciérnagas, puedes distinguir claramente que son.

–… Gracias. – murmuré.

– De nada. Yo amo las luciérnagas. Son tan bonitas. Es como ver las estrellas en una noche despejada. – me dijo mientras veía al lago. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que ella pensó lo mismo que yo.

–Sí…

– ¡Tenemos tanto en común! Ambas tenemos cabello castaño, nuestros papás trabajan para la misma compañía ¡y nos gustan las luciérnagas! – me dijo con un gran entusiasmo.

– Sí, y ambas tenemos un par de ojos, una nariz, una boca ¡y vivimos en el mismo país! – le respondí sarcásticamente.

– ¡Sí, ya sé! – Oh por Dios…

– Eso fue sarcasmo. – rodé mis ojos. De nuevo.

– Oh… - bajó la mirada pero su sonrisa volvió rápido. – Entonces veamos qué otras cosas tenemos en común.

– Está bien. – respondí con fastidio.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Ocho.

– ¡Oh! ¡Soy más grande que tú! Yo tengo nueve. – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Pues no por mucho tiempo. Mi cumpleaños es en unas semanas. – le contesté haciendo un puchero. No me gustó ser más pequeña que ella.

– ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – volvió a preguntar.

– 26 de julio.

– ¡Yo también cumplo años el 26! Bueno, el mío es en junio, no en julio…

–…– esperé por su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó después de pensarlo un momento.

– Un hermano pequeño… Tiene 4 años. – contesté mientras le seguía haciendo cosas a mi dibujo.

– ¡Yo tengo un hermano mayor! Tiene 10, pero es un poco raro…

– ¿Por qué?

– Una vez, estábamos haciendo manualidades y él empezó a comerse el pegamento. Así que mi mamá lo llevó a la sala de emergencias y le lavaron el estómago… ¡Oh! Y una vez… –

– Es raro. – la detuve antes de que siguiera. Su hermano es todo un raro.

– Si… – simplemente dijo eso con una voz suave, casi un murmuro.

–… Siguiente pregunta. – le ordené.

– Okis… - estaba emocionada nuevamente. – ¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales? Escuché que los de esta noche serán asombrosos. – sus ojos brillaron cuando mencionó esas cosas.

–… No…– miré hacia otro lado, no quería que me viera a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué? – me preguntó sorprendida.

– Yo… Me asustan. – susurré mientras sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban. ¡Cielos, odio sonrojarme!

– ¿Por qué? ¡Son muy hermosos! Me encanta verlos el 4 de julio. – me replicó, tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo.

–…– Nuestras miradas se encontraron. – ¡Son muy ruidosos! Y te podrías quemar o algo así. ¡Son **FUEGOS **artificiales! – le dije, remarcando la palabra fuego.

– Eso no es cierto. Le pregunté a mi papá una vez. – dijo tratando de calmarme.

– Aun así… No me gustan… - bajé la mirada a mi regazo un poco apenada.

Un pequeño "beep" me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era mi celular; ya saben, uno de esos con pantalla azul y que solo recibe y envía llamadas y mensajes de texto. Había puesto una alarma para las 11:58 para poder agarrar mis orejeras y de esa manera no escuchar los fuegos artificiales. Pero no sabía que no estaría en mi tienda sin ellas. Así que me alteré. El show de fuegos artificiales inició.

– Oh no… - cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos en mis orejas tratando de bloquear ese horrible sonido. Ahí es cuando sentí un par de bracitos alrededor de mí. Era Cat abrazándome.

– Shhhh, no te asustes. – escondí mi cara en la curva de su cuello. – Piensa en ellos como… como… ¡Como luciérnagas! – me dijo, muy feliz con su respuesta.

Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia el cielo. No podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales porque Cat había puesto sus manos sobre las mías para bloquear el sonido aún más. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Eran hermosos. Desafortunadamente el sonido que hicieron asustó a las luciérnagas pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era esa dulce y pequeña niña que me abrazaba aún después de las pocas cosas malas que le dije. La que me hizo ver los fuegos artificiales de otra forma. Podía ver la sonrisa en su cara y el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales en sus ojos. Era lo más asombroso que había visto en mi vida. Cuando volví a mirar al cielo el último fuego artificial estaba en él. El show había acabado.

– Ves, no fue tan malo. – Cat me dijo mientras deshacía es abrazo.

– Eso… eso creo…

–Aw, las luciérnagas ya no están. – mencionó mientras veía al lago e hizo otro puchero.

– No te preocupes por ellas. Solo se asustaron un poco por el sonido. – le expliqué.

– Oh… ¡Okis! – pareció que entendió.

– Creo que debemos regresar. – sugerí ya que era más de media noche.

– Si, nuestras mamás deben estar preocupadas. – dijo preocupada.

– Andando. – agarré mi libreta, puse mi celular en mi bolsillo y agarré la mano de Cat para empezar a caminar de vuelta.

Caminamos por como cinco minutos cuando vimos a mi mamá caminando hacia nosotras.

– Jade, Cat, estábamos preocupados. ¿Dónde estaban? – mi mamá nos preguntó, abrazando a ambas.

– Estábamos en el- espera. ¿Cómo es que la conoces? – me sorprendió que mi mamá supiera el nombre de Cat.

– Es la hija de un amigo de tu padre. Los Valentine se unieron a nosotros en la parrillada y le dije al padre de Cat que ustedes podrían jugar juntas.

– ¿Tú le dijiste donde estaba?

– Le dije por dónde te fuiste. Ella te encontró por sí misma.

– ¿Está preocupada mi mamá, Sra. West?

– Un poco, pero le dije que Jade cuidaría de ti. – mi mamá dijo mientras comenzó a caminar de vuelta, nosotras siguiéndola.

– Fue al rev– puse mi mano en su boca antes que pudiera terminar la oración.

– ¡Cállate! – le susurre/grite. No quería que mi mamá se enterara.

– ¿Qué dijiste, cariño? – mi mamá le preguntó a Cat, pero no volteó.

– Si quieres que seamos amigas no lo digas nada. – le advertí.

– ¿Te han dicho que eres mandona? – me susurró.

– ¡Cat!

– Okis, no diré nada. Pero ahora ya eres mi amiga. – declaró con una super sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Cariño? – mi mamá preguntó de nuevo.

– Nada, Sra. West. – llegamos al campamento en ese momento.

– ¿Quieren una hamburguesa o un Hot dog, señoritas? – el hombre en la parrilla preguntó. Supuse que era el papá de Cat.

– Hamburguesa. – Hot dog. – dijimos al mismo tiempo. Somos tan diferentes.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se estaban preparando para irse. Me apresuré hacia la tienda de campaña de Cat.

– Cat, ¿estás despierta? – pregunte muy fuerte para despertarla.

– Buenos días, Jadey. – se contestó mientras bostezaba.

– Ugh, no me digas así. Como sea, mi familia y yo ya nos vamos. Así que supongo que te veré después. Ten. – le entregué una hoja de papel.

– ¿Qué es? Me preguntó agarrando el papel entre sus manos.

– Mi manera de agradecerte por lo de anoche. – me sonrojé. ¡Dios, como odio sonrojarme!

– ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

– Seguro.

– ¡Es hermoso! Gritó. Era mi dibujo de anoche, pero le había agregado los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. – ¡Gracias Jade!

– De nada… – con esas palabras salí de su tienda. Fui con mis padres y llegamos a casa, donde no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña niña. Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba en mi casa el siguiente sábado y el siguiente… y el siguiente después de ese y podría seguir y seguir.

.

Así es como empezó nuestra amistad, un 4 de julio, con fuegos artificiales y luciérnagas.

* * *

**!Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este pedacito de mi heart y ya sabe, dejen review con su opinión :3**

**Ahora acerca del Victorious Christmas Challenge que les mencione al principio así está la cosa:**

**Basadas en el reto que hicieron los del fandom en inglés que consistió en que se dieron 7 "promps" o ideas principales para los fics, que estos se subirían en 7 días para así avivar más el fandom. Pues MookieRoo y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo pero aprovechando las fiestas decembrinas.**

**El "Victorious Christmas Challenge" consiste en que se creen estos fics con las temáticas que ideamos y así pasemos bonito las fiestas leyendo a nuestros personajes favoritos de Victorious en situaciones acordes a las fechas.**

**Podrá, ser drabbles, ficlest, one shots o incluso un mini fic con al menos una tematica, aunque no hay problema si quieren usar varias en un mismo fic o incluso no es necesario que tenga relación un fic con otro. Se aceptan de todas las parejas de Victorious o incluso sin parejas, y los temas son los siguientes: **

**1\. El regalo perfecto  
2\. Árbol de navidad  
3\. Muérdago  
4\. Cena navideña  
5\. El día después de navidad  
6\. Año nuevo**

**Les pido a los que participen que pongan en la descripción de su fic que es para el reto, pueden poner algo así como "Para el Victorious Christmas Challenge" o "Reto VCC" para saber cuantos se animaron a participar.**

**Ah, lo olvidaba, el reto empezará el 1 de diciembre y acabará el 31 del mismo mes. Tienen un mes para pensar en ideas :3**

**No puedo esperar para ver cuantos de ustedes participarán, me muero por leerlos y les aseguro que me podrán leer también si lo desean. **

**Pues, hasta aquí el aviso, en serio me emociona esto y no puedo esperar al lunes. **

**PD: cualquier duda me dicen por PM**

**Chao!**


End file.
